Hanyou
by Kachorro
Summary: Odiado por su padre, Naruto ahora vive con su amorosa madre Kushina Uzumaki quien se a encargado de darle el entrenamiento apropiado para sobrevivir como lo que es, un Hanyou. Una mañana este caminaba en dirección a la academia shinobi y se encuentra con una hermosa chica la cual es muy diferente a las demás, la razón... ella es una vampiro. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que Naruto no me pertenece. Este es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto mientras que Rosaro Vampire pertenece a Akisiha Ikeda.

Este fic sera un harem en donde solo incluire chicas Youkai o Hanyou.

Hanyou… Cap 1.

Pov

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un joven de 16 años de edad, en estos momentos me encuentro viviendo con mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, la única ¨persona¨ que me a cuidado y a estado al pendiente de mi desde que se divorcio de mi padre el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Su divorcio se debía a grandes problemas maritales, se la pasaban discutiendo por que Minato no baka siempre le dio preferencia a mi hermano Menma y jamás me acepto a mi pues decía que yo era una especie de monstruo, nunca estuvo muy alejado de la realidad pues a decir verdad ni mi madre ni yo somos humanos.

Lo se, parece extraño que yo diga esto pero es la verdad, yo no soy un humano. Al parecer tanto mamá como yo tenemos los genes de una criatura que nos hace cambiar a una apariencia muy intimidante, una vez trasformados adquirimos la fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana la cual puede multiplicarse x4 cuando estamos expuestos a los tenues rayos de luz de la Luna llena.

La luna llena es tanto nuestra fortaleza como nuestra debilidad, jamás podre olvidar como fue mi primera luna llena, siempre fui alguien expuesto a los maltratos físicos gracias a que el Yondaime quería deshacerse de mi y así recuperar a mamá, lamentablemente eso jamás le funciono, pues cuando mamá se entero de sus planes le grito que si alguna vez tuvo esperanzas en que ella regresara a su lado, ahora habían muerto con sus estupideces. Regresando al tema de mi primera luna llena, bueno déjenme decirles que fue la peor tortura jamás sentida, cada segundo que pasaba para mi eran intensas horas de dolor, podía sentir como cada musculo de mi cuerpo quemaba, punzaban tanto que pensé que en algún momento estos explotarían, al menor de mis movimientos podía escuchar como mi piel se desgarraba mientras mis huesos se agrietaban sin duda nuestra maldición puede que sea una de las mas horribles que a Kami se le hubiera ocurrido.

Olvidemos ese tema después les hablare un poco mas de esto, lo importante ahora es que vivo muy feliz con… bueno, no se como decir la palabra, pero mi mamá, mi madrina y bueno creo que ella es como mi prima pues es sobrina de mi madrina… dejando eso de lado nosotros vivimos muy felices a pesar de todas las cosas que se dicen de mi en esta estúpida aldea.

Pov Interrumpido

\- Naruto-kun ¿con quien hablas? -preguntó una voz detrás del rubio, el cual volteo para darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera larga y rojiza-

Esta mujer tiene una vestimenta tipo hogareña, en estos momentos lleva un vestido con un delantal color verde, el cual hacia resaltar su voluminoso pecho copa CC. Su piel es clara y sus ojos, gris-violeta. Su edad parece estar entre los 38 años de edad mientras que su estatura esta entre los 1.64 m de altura

\- lo siento mamá estaba hablando conmigo mismo -respondió el chico con una sonrisa muy grande mostrando que tenia unos colmillos algo desarrollados-

Naruto es un joven rubio de cabello desordenado que termina en puntas, piel bronceada, ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas parecidas a los bigotes de un animal. Su vestimenta consta de un chaleco blanco con una capucha, debajo lleva una camiseta negra de malla que dejaba apreciar el poco desarrollado cuerpo del chico. En estos momentos lleva unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias shinobi negras. El rubio parece medir aproximadamente 1.68 m de altura.

\- Ay Naruto-kun tu y tus locuras, bueno será mejor que te apresures, hoy es tu primer día en la academia y deseo ver como te conviertes en el mejor shinobi de toda la aldea -pidió la mujer con una linda sonrisa mientras tomaba el cierre de la chaqueta sin mangas de su hijo y lo subía, para después pequeñas lagrimas comenzaran a salir- mi bebito ya creció -dijo la mujer abrazando con fuerza a su hijo, que solo podía sonreír algo nervioso y devolver el abrazo-

\- ya mamá, tranquila -menciono el rubio acariciando la espalda de la mujer-

\- no puedo evitarlo… tu infancia paso demasiado rápido, ahora eres tan apuesto que cualquier chica no tardara en robarte de mi lado Dattebane -respondió la mujer mientras la gota de sudor en la nuca del rubio comenzaba a hacerse mas grande-

\- este… mamá creo que me debo ir para agarrar buen lugar -aclaró el rubio separándose de su madre, mientras esta se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que fluían-

\- Esta bien sniff, iré para ver la entrega de tu titulo -mencionó con una sonrisa la pelirroja- te deseo mucha suerte cariño -dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo-

\- gracias mamá, aunque me hubiera gustado que la vieja y que Shizune estuvieran aquí -comentó el chico con algo de decepción mientras ambos salían de la habitación del chico y llegaban hasta la salida de la casa, donde el rubio volteo a ver a su madre-

\- lo se hijo, pero ambas tenían una misión muy importante, Tsunade-sensei hizo todo lo posible por quedarse, pero Hokage-sama la hizo ir por que era muy importante la misión -mencionó con un suspiro de cansancio-

\- Mamá… ¿aun lo amas? -preguntó el rubio mientras Kushina negaba con una expresión enternecida en su rostro-

\- ya no, lo único que siento por el es respeto al tener ese cargo, pero las cosas ya no las podíamos arreglar, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es vivir para estar contigo y esperar a que tu tengas una gran familia, recuerda que quiero muchos nietos Dattebane -mencionó la mujer con un gesto autoritario-

\- lo se -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-

\- anda, ve… te alcanzare mas tarde -dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla de su hijo-

\- te hare sentir orgullosa -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, contagiado a la mujer-

\- siempre eh estado orgullosa de ti mi amor, ahora ve y demuéstrale a todos los que te menospreciaron que un Uzumaki jamás se rinde Dattebane -mencionó la pelirroja para que en ese momento Naruto asintiera y tomara camino a la academia- crecen tan rápido -dijo al aire, para después regresar y completar sus tareas de la casa-

Mientras tanto, nuestro amigo rubio en estos momentos se encontraba caminando de lo mas normal por la aldea, mientras los aldeanos le mandaban miradas de inferioridad, indiferencia y odio, las cuales caían sobre sus hombros, pero eso a el ya no le importaba, ahora era lo suficientemente hábil como para derrotar a cada uno de los estúpidos que se le pusieran enfrente.

Tenia varios minutos caminando, aun era temprano y decidió tomando un el camino largo por el parque, siempre le gustaron los lugares abiertos y disfrutar de la fresca brisa de los arboles al estar bajo sus sombra, ya no le quedaba mucho recorrido solo era cuestión de unos 10 minutos y llegaría a la academia, pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando su desarrollado olfato percibió una agradable y dulce fragancia que invadió su nariz. Al voltearse escucho un ¡Kya! y termino atrapando en sus brazos a la responsable que estaba apunto de caer duramente contra el suelo.

\- Oye… Onee-san ¿estas bien? -preguntó el rubio mirando una larga y lacia cabellera rosada-

\- yo… eto… gracias -agradeció la dueña de la voz con un tono tímido-

\- no hay de que Onee-san, ¿no te lastimaste verdad? -preguntó el rubio mirando a la chica que al intentar ponerse de pie se quejo por una ligera molestia en su tobillo-

\- ¡ITE! -exclamó con dolor cayendo al suelo mientras se tomaba el tobillo, con una expresión de dolor-

\- huy eso se ve mal -dijo el rubio hincándose y mirando la hinchazón en este, para después voltear a ambos lados- shhh -dijo llevando su dedo índice a su boca, dejando algo confundida a la chica-

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? -preguntó con miedo y algo desconfiada por el chico frente a ella-

Naruto simplemente sonrió de forma amigable, mientras la pelirosada volteaba el rostro algo apenada y con un pequeño sonroso.

\- tranquila, yo jamás lastimaría a una linda Onee-san -respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a concentrar chakra en la palma de su mano y la dirigía al tobillo inflamado- ¿se siente mejor? -preguntó el rubio haciendo contacto con el área afectada de la chica-

\- hai… el dolor esta… desapareciendo -respondió un poco apenada la chica-

Al cabo de 5 minutos Naruto había terminado su trabajo, para después sacar un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y amarrarlo en el tobillo de la chica.

\- listo, con eso estarás bien, solo intenta no moverte bruscamente o el dolor volverá -recomendó el rubio mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole su mano como soporte-

\- hai, arigatoo gozaimasu -exclamó la chica levantándose y quedando de pie, en ese momento el rubio quedo perdido en la mirada de ella, sobre todo por ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras la chica se perdía en los ojos azules del rubio-

\- bue… bueno, creo que tienes algo de prisa y yo debo ir a la academia -dijo el rubio intentando cortar el silencio-

\- ¿tu vas a la academia? -preguntó la chica-

\- así es, tengo que asistir ya que es el último día -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa-

\- yo también me dirijo para haya -respondió la chica llamando la atención del rubio- po… ¿podríamos ir juntos? -pidió con algo de pena-

\- claro… no veo nada malo en ello -respondió el rubio para después ambos decidieran continuar-

El silencio entre ambos estaba presente y aun faltaban unos 10 minutos para llegar a la academia, pero el rubio no podía evitar quitar la vista de ella, sin duda era muy hermosa y no había visto una chica igual antes, lo que mas le intrigaba era que había algo que le decía que esta chica no era como todas las que había conocido en su vida.

\- oye ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó la chica mirando al rubio-

\- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -se presentó el rubio de forma amigable-

\- Hola Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Moka Akashiya ¿quieres ser mi amigo? -preguntó la chica con una linda sonrisa, mientras esa pregunta tomaba por sorpresa al rubio debido a que el no tenia ningún amigo ya que nadie lo tomaba enserio-

Moka ante los ojos de Naruto, es una de las chicas mas lindas que ha conocido en su vida, tiene una larga cabellera rosada que llega por debajo de sus glúteos, piel clara y esos hermosos ojos verdes de los cuales no podía apartar la mirada, pero sobre todo esa sonrisa que le estaba regalando. Su ropa concite en una camiseta blanca de manga larga un poco escotada que daba a relucir su esplendoroso busto copa CC y una mini falda color olivo, la cual llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, lleva unas calcetas negras que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y unas sandalias estilo shinobi en color blanco, mientras que en su cuello hay una especie de collar negro del cual cuelga una cadena con un crucifijo plateado en el.

\- ¿amigos? -preguntó el rubio incrédulo por la petición que le hacían-

\- bueno… si no quieres no hay problema -respondió la chica bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza-

\- no, no me malentiendas Moka-chan, a mi me encantaría ser tu amigo -respondió el rubio sonrojando a la chica por el sufijo- lo que pasa es que… jamás eh tenido amigos -respondió el rubio con un tono triste-

\- entonces yo quiero ser tu amiga Naruto-kun, seamos los mejores amigos -pidió ella con una sonrisa que se contagio hacia el rubio-

\- hai -respondió con alegría el rubio- por cierto Moka-chan ¿Qué hacías por aquí sola? -preguntó el rubio mirando a su nueva amiga-

\- bueno, no me agradan mucho las personas… y no me gusta como me ven, por eso decidí caminar alejada de todos, fue entonces cuando sentí un aroma que llamo mi atención -dijo con la mirada agachada-

\- ¿aroma? -preguntó el rubio confundido mirando como la chica asentía-

\- Naruto-kun discúlpame, pero mis instintos ya no puedo reprimirlos -dijo la chica confundiendo al rubio a quien le salto encima y mordió su cuello con mucha felicidad-

\- aa -se quejó el rubio sintiendo un leve dolor, pero sobre todo estaba incrédulo al ver que Moka estaba mordiendo su cuello y podía sentir como ella comenzaba a succionar su sangre-

\- aaa -suspiró con gusto la pelirosada- gracias por la comida -agradeció la chica notando que el rubio estaba en shock mirándola- PERDONAME NARUTO-KUN, ES QUE YO -menciono muy nerviosa-

\- No sale sangre -dijo el rubio tentando su cuello donde estaban marcados los labios de la chica con labial rosado- Moka-chan ¿eres un vampiro? -preguntó el rubio mientras la chica bajaba la vista y asentía-

\- ¿ahora me odias cierto? -preguntó ella con tristeza-

\- por que tendría que odiar a mi amiga -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

\- eh ¿lo dices enserio? -preguntó ella- ¿no me temes por lo que soy? -preguntó muy nerviosa-

\- claro que no, mi mamá ya me había hablado de los vampiros, esto no es algo nuevo para mi -respondió el chico mientras de forma inconsciente sobre su cabeza aparecían unas orejas blancas parecidas a las de un perro, mientras una cola peluda y larga se asomaba detrás del rubio mientras se movía lentamente-

\- ¿NARUTO-KUN TIENES COLA? -preguntó ella señalando la extremidad de su amigo-

\- oh, creo que mi impresión fue tanta que me desconcentré y mi genjutsu desapareció -respondió el rubio mirando su cola la cual se movía en diferentes direcciones-

El silencio se sembró entre ambos, Moka estaba impresionada, ella pensaba que era el único Youkai en la zona y ahora se topaba con este chico que decía que no le temía por ser un vampiro, para después darse cuenta que el chico era una especie de Youkai también.

\- ¿espero que no me temas por lo que soy? -dijo el rubio agachando las orejas como si se tratara de un perro triste-

\- yo no te temo Naruto-kun, contigo a mi lado siento que ya no tendré miedo a los humanos -dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba su mano como soporte para que se pusiera de pie, lo cual acepto el rubio con una sonrisa-

\- yo les tenia miedo pero ya no mas y te prometo Moka-chan que jamás permitiré que uno de ellos te ponga una mano encima, lo hago como una promesa a mi primer amiga -dijo el rubio de forma seria-

\- gracias Naruto-kun -respondió Moka desviando la mirada, pues era la primera vez que alguien tenia como meta protegerla-

Mientras tanto en la academia podemos ver al honorable Hokage con su hijo, mientras estos están reunidos con sus amigos y esperan por la aparición del chunin que aplicaría el examen. En ese momento aparecieron 2 examinadores, uno era de piel morena con una cicatriz en el rostro, peinado con atado en una coleta alta y traje táctico estándar en un shinobi de Konoha. El segundo era una linda chica de piel clara y cabellos lacios blancos mientras en su cabeza hay una badana con la placa de Konoha, su traje consta de el uniforme jounin, con la excepción de que ella lleva una falda corta.

\- por favor quiero que los padres tomen asiento mientras los chicos serán llamados gracias al numero que tomaron en la entrada -explicó el Chunin moreno-

\- bien entonces yo iré primero -dijo un joven de camisa blanca abierta, la cual dejaba ver su cuerpo trabajado, lleva unos pantalones negros y una katana amarrada a la espalda. Su cabello es negro al igual que sus ojos y es de piel blanca-

\- espero que pases Sasuke, seria muy decepcionante que un prestigioso Uchiha no pase de estudiante de academia -comentó un pelirrojo de lacios cabellos y ojos azules, mientras sonreía a su mejor amigo-

\- me crees el perdedor de Naruto, aparte aun tenemos varios encuentros pendientes -comentó el Uchiha con un dije de arrogancia-

Poco a poco fueron llamando a los chicos por el numero que tenían en mano, el hijo del Hokage tenia el numero 7, lo cual hacia sonreír a su padre pues ese numero le gustaba.

Menma Namikaze es un chico de cabellos rojos y lacios, lleva una camiseta de malla sin mangas y unos pantalones blancos, junto a unas sandalias negras, su altura parece estar entre los 1.67 m.

Minato Namikaze es un hombre de cabellos rubios desordenados con largas patillas, ojos azules y piel bronceada. En estos momentos el hombre lleva una gabardina con el kanji 4to en la espalda, mientras su indumentaria consta del traje táctico de un jounin de Konoha.

\- espera un poco hijo, ya casi podrás demostrar que los Namikaze son los mejores, estoy seguro que me harás sentir muy orgulloso -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras su hijo asentía-

En ese momento por las puertas de la academia apareció Kushina, quien se adentro buscando a su amado hijo, en estos momentos estaba vistiendo un suéter color morado que enmarcaba sus pechos copa CC, lleva unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias estilo civil. De un momento a otro una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y ella solo pudo suspirar.

\- hola preciosa -una voz muy conocida para la pelirroja la cual solo podía frustrarla-

\- ¿quieres dejarme tranquila? -pidió la mujer con una voz desinteresada-

\- ¿pero acaso no me extrañas? -preguntó el dueño de la voz con un tono sensual mientras hacia su intento por tocar los muslos de la mujer-

\- no, mejor tírate de puente -respondió la pelirroja-

\- Kushi-chan -habló con un tono infantil al ver que su ex-esposa no tenia la mínima intención en hablar con el-

\- Hokage-sama, le exijo no se de tantas libertades para llamarme así, así que desde ahora soy Uzumaki-san para usted -respondió la pelirroja dejando al rubio con un aura de depresión rodeándolo-

\- hola madre ¿viniste a verme barrer el piso con todos? -preguntó el pelirrojo que acompañaba al rubio kage-

\- no, la verdad vengo a ver a mi hijo pasar su examen -dijo sin intenciones de ver a esos dos- ¨espero que Naru-chan llegue pronto¨ -pensó la mujer que no podía ver a su hijo por ningún lado-

\- YO SOY TU HIJO Y TU DEBERIAS VIVIR CON NOSOTROS, NO CON EL FRACASADO DE NARUTO -mencionó el pelirrojo muy enojado, para después recibir una bofetada departe de Kushina-

\- no insultes a mi hijo, Menma-san -sentenció muy enojada Kushina-

\- ¿TU NO LE DIRAS NADA? -gritó el pelirrojo con la mejilla inflamada mientras algunos padres de familia miraban la escena-

\- cásate conmigo por favor -suplicaba Minato mientras Kushina lo ignoraba olímpicamente- en serio lamento como trate a tu hijo, por favor perdóname y ámame otra vez, hare lo que sea -pedía Mianto de forma patética-

\- solo tengo dos cosas que decirle Hokage-sama, la primera es que casi mataste a Naruto-kun cuando tenia 3 años por golpear a tu chiquillo mimado, eso jamás, escúchalo bien Minato Namikaze, jamás te lo voy a perdonar y numero dos, es realmente patético que el Hokage de la aldea haga estas estupideces solo por ganar un perdón que no merece, ahora si le queda algo de dignidad levántese del suelo, pues la imagen que esta dando deja mucho que desear de uno gran héroe, ahora si me disculpa… -dijo levantándose de su lugar- Mi hijo ya llego -comentó Kushina dejando al Yondaime muy deprimido y su Menma con gran odio hacia esa mujer-

Una vez que la pelirroja se alejo, algunos padres de familia que habían ido a ver a sus hijos comenzaron a murmurar los rumores que se decían de su Hokage y la separación que tuvo con su esposa, entre ellas estaba el rumor de que llegaba ebrio por las noches y que este la golpeaba al no cumplir con sus exigencias, también estaba uno donde decían que Kushina había encontrado a Minato con otra mujer en la cama completamente desnudos, eran demasiados los rumores que se escuchaban y el rubio solo podía deprimirse por ello. Al levantar el rostro solo podía ver lo feliz que era su ex-mujer viviendo con esa bestia.

\- Naru-chan me tenías muy preocupada ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó la pelirroja sin notar a la chica que estaba junto a Naruto-

\- lo siento mamá es que tenia intenciones de relajarme un poco caminando por el parque y después… -mencionó algo nervioso al tener a Moka-chan a su lado- lo que quiero decir mamá es que, ya tengo una amiga -dijo el rubio presentando a su amiga-

\- un gusto, mi nombre es Moka mucho gusto -se presento la chica haciendo una reverencia, mientras Kushina sonreía al conocer una jovencita tan educada-

\- es un gusto Moka-chan, me alegra ver que mi hijo tenga una amiga muy bonita -comentó la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa en su rostro logrando poner a los chicos tanto rojos como su cabello-

\- ¡AHÍ ESTA NARUTO-KUN! -gritaron algunas fans del rubio mientras lo señalaban y el se ponía algo nervioso-

\- Naruto-kun… creí… creí que no tenias amigos -dijo Moka de forma inocente mientras miraba al rubio sonreír nervioso-

\- tranquila Moka-chan, esas chicas solo son la vergüenza de las Kunoichi ya que solo buscan el titulo para llamar la atención -explicó Kushina mirando con decepción a las chicas-

Las chicas corrieron en dirección a Naruto, pero de un momento a otro Kushina se puso frente a su hijo mientras sus cabellos ondulaban de forma extraña y expulsaba gran cantidad de instinto asesino que aterro a las chicas.

\- Numero 13 y numero 14 favor de pasar al salón para evaluarlos -pidió el chunin de cabellos blancos-

\- parece que siguen ustedes chicos, yo los esperare aquí… Moka-chan espero que nos acompañes a comer cuando terminen -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-

\- yo… este… hai… hai Kushina-san -respondió un poco apenada la chica-

\- les deseo mucha suerte -apoyó la mujer mirando como su hijo y su amiga avanzaban al salón-

Una vez dentro ambos se pararon frente a los evaluadores quienes respondían a los nombres de Iruka y Mizuki.

\- bueno chicos, los hemos pasado en parejas ya que somos dos y esto será mas rápido así que numero 13 por favor muéstrame lo que tienes y numero 14 muéstrale a mi compañera que sabes hacer -pidió el amigable hombre de cabellos castaños y cicatriz en su rostro-

\- hai -respondieron ambos mirando a los examinadores-

\- bueno linda comencemos con el henge no Jutsu -pidió Iruka tomando un lápiz y una libreta para apuntar su veredicto-

La chica hizo el sello del tigre con sus manos para terminar siendo rodeada por una pantalla de humo que al disiparse dejo ver a su nuevo amigo como su henge.

\- muy bien, parece que el henge es algo que dominas bien numero 13, ahora por favor muéstrame un Kawarimi -pidió Iruka mirando a la chica que había regresado a su forma normal-

\- hai -respondió Moka mientras ella desaparecía en una cortina de la cual salía un pequeño pájaro, para después Iruka mirara a la ventana donde Moka saludaba con una sonrisa-

\- excelente numero 13 solo es cuestión de… -en ese momento un grito de dolor les llamo la atención y ambos pudieron ver que se trataba de Mizuki quien tenia la mano roja, producto de una mordida que se había dado-

\- buen Kawarimi…. -se quejó la joven mujer- ahora devuélveme mi emparedado -pidió algo frustrada mientras el rubio se lo devolvía-

\- bueno supongo que ya solo queda que ambos hagan 3 bushin no jutsu y con eso terminaríamos su examen chicos -pidió amablemente Iruka a los chicos-

\- este Iruka-sensei tengo un problema con los bunshin y mi madre me mostro un Jutsu un poco avanzado, ¿no hay problema si lo efectuó? -preguntó Naruto mirando a los examinadores-

\- no te preocupes Naruto siempre y cuando sean bunshin son aceptables -mencionó Mizuki con una sonrisa-

\- hai, gracias -dijo el rubio haciendo un extraño sello con sus manos- ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! -exclamó Naruto para que en ese momento ambos examinadores sonrieran ante el logro del chico-

\- es impresionante Naruto, me parece que mereces esto -dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa entregándole su banda shinobi al chico-

\- gracias Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei -agradeció el rubio haciendo una reverencia-

\- ahora esto nos lleva a usted señorita -pidió Iruka-

\- hai… bunshin no jutsu -exclamó la chica creando 4 clones perfectos-

\- muy bien chicos, ambos lo hicieron muy bien los felicito -dijo Iruka entregándole su banda shinobi a Moka, quien procedió a amarrarla en su cuello-

\- ya se pueden retirar y espero que vengan mañana temprano a la academia ya que sus Jounin-sensei vendrán a recogerlos -mencionó con una sonrisa Mizuki-

\- hai -respondieron ambos para después retirarse del salón-

\- Iruka-kun, que hay de esa chica… no la recuerdo en la academia -mencionó la alvina buscando algún documento-

\- se llama Moka Akayisha, es una recomendada de Kushina-san, la madre de Naruto -explicó Iruka pasándole el documento a su compañera-

\- dice que viene del país del arroz, es sorprendente que una jovencita como ella tenga tal capacidad -menciono leyendo el documento de la chica-

Una vez fuera de la academia Naruto y Moka salieron platicando muy felices de haberse podido graduar, hasta que alguien lo empujo cuando pasaron por su lado logrando derribarlo… ese alguien era Menma Namikaze, su hermano.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! -exclamó Moka muy preocupada por el ataque a su amigo-

\- tranquila Moka-chan, yo estoy bien -respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie-

\- vaya ahora parece que gradúan a cualquier perdedor -mencionó con arrogancia el pelirrojo mirando al rubio-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Menma? -preguntó el rubio, mientras Moka se escondía detrás de su amigo-

\- simple… hacer que esa hermosura detrás de ti se aleje de ti y este con un verdadero hombre -comentó riendo mientras Moka solo desviaba la mirada-

\- yo… yo solo quiero estar con Naruto-kun -respondió Moka haciendo que Menma abriera los ojos y empujara al rubio quien al caer al suelo, termino molestándose mientras sus instintos le gritaban que le saltara encima a ese idiota y lo matara-

\- ¿acaso no sabes quien soy? Soy Menma Namkaze, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, nadie más que tú merece estar a mi lado… tómalo como un gran honor -mencionó con arrogancia mientras Moka solo desviaba la mirada y veía a Naruto gruñendo-

\- yo… no, lo siento -respondió apartándose del shockeado Menma, mientras miraba como esa chica se alejaba y ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie- ¿estas bien Naruto-kun? -preguntó Moka con preocupación-

\- hai Moka-chan -respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie para alejarse del pelirrojo que solo podía ver incrédulo que lo habían rechazado-

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Naruto había sido derribado otra vez, lo cual asusto un poco a Moka, pues esta vez una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros le había caído encima y lo abrazaba con mucho cariño, algo que no le gusto mucho.

\- MUCHAS FELICIDADES NARU-KUN, NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE QUE HAYAS PASADO TU EXAMEN -exclamó la chica aferrada al pecho de Naruto-

Esta chica tiene una corta cabellera lacia que llega a la altura de su cuello, es de piel blanca y profundos ojos negros, a simple vista parece ser una joven de 24 años de edad y parecía ser de la estatura de Naruto. Su ropa consta de un tradicional kimono negro que estaba amarrado con unas vendas en su cintura mientras el cuello del mismo es color blanco. El Kimono estaba un poco aberto y dejaba ver que debajo lleva una camiseta de malla la cual deja apreciar un poco sus pechos copa C. Sus sandalias son de color negro.

\- Shizu-neechan… auch -dijo el chico con algo de dolor-

\- Na… Naruto-kun -llamó Moka intentando llamar la atención de Naruto, pero no podía debido a que la morena tenía sus pechos en la cara del chico-

\- Ya déjalo levantarse Shizune -pidió una divertida voz al ver la escena-

\- Pero Maestra tengo mucho de no verlo, no quiero separarme de el -comentó al joven inflando las mejillas de forma infantil mirando fijamente a la rubia-

\- Tsunade-sensei tiene razón Shizune, no paso mucho desde que lo viste -comentó Kushina con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca-

\- ¡PARA MI FUE UNA ETERNIDAD! -respondió la morena aferrándose al chico-

\- Shizune lo viste ayer antes de partir a la misión -dijo Tsunade avergonzada de lo testaruda y acaramelada que podía ser Shizune cuando el tema era Naruto-

Tsunade es una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia pálida, su piel es clara y tiene ojos castaños. Su cabello esta arreglado en dos coletas que llegan detrás de su cintura y tiene flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Su vestimenta consta de un saco de color verde con el kanji de juego (赌, kake), escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo lleva una blusa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, se mantiene cerrada por una amplia y oscura faja de color gris azulado que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, dejando al descubierto sus pechos copa E. Lleva sandalias de punta abierta con tacones altos y esmalte de uñas en ambas manos y pies. También usa un lápiz labial de color rosa suave.

\- ¡SABE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ME TENIA EL NO PODER LLEGAR A VER A MI HERMANITO GRADUARSE! -atacó Shizune logrando que Tsunade soltara un suspiro de frustración-

\- tranquila Shizune, estas haciendo quedar mal a Naruto frente a Moka-chan -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa nerviosa para que en ese momento Shizune buscara a esa tal Moka-chan-

\- ¿y quien es esa tal Moka-chan? -preguntó muy celosa la morena-

\- yo… yo soy Akayisha Moka, es un gusto -se presento de forma tímida la pelirosada, mientras Shizune miraba impactada a la hermosa chica frente a ella-

En ese momento de distracción que tuvo Shizune, el rubio logro separarse de ella para después comenzar a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- creí… creí que iba a morir ahí dentro -mencionó el rubio, que termino siendo abrazado pero esta vez por su madrina, solo que el abrazo de esta mujer no era como el de Shizune-

\- muchas felicidades hijo, sabia que lo lograrías -mencionó la mujer separándose de Naruto y dedicándole una sonrisa-

\- gracias Baa-chan -respondió el rubio sonriéndole-

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! -gritó la Senju soltándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que termino derribando al rubio- mocoso tonto -expresó la mujer cruzada de brazos-

\- ¡NARUTO-KUN! -gritó Moka muy preocupada por el rubio- ¿Naruto-kun te encuentras bien? -preguntó al rubio mientras lo abrazaba de forma protectora, algo que no le agrado a Shizune-

\- hai… no te preocupes, esto… esto es normal en mi familia -respondió el rubio sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

\- pero tú… -dijo Moka mirando al chico-

\- tranquila… no tienes de que preocuparte -respondió el rubio-

\- bueno será mejor nos vayamos para celebrar el logro de Naruto-kun, Moka-chan ¿decidiste acompañarnos? -preguntó Kushina a la pelirosada, mientras Shizune entraba en shock-

\- yo… -menciono algo tímida para después mirar a Naruto sonreírle- hai, es muy amable de su parte -respondió con una sonrisa-

\- pero… pero Kushina-obasan, ella… ¿ella tiene que ir? -preguntó no muy conforme Shizune-

\- claro que si Shizu-chan, después de todo es la primera amiga de Naruto-kun y ella también logro convertirse en genin -explicó Kushina con una sonrisa- así que andando,

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage…

\- de nuevo fui rechazado… -dijo el hombre mirando una foto donde aparecían el y Kushina mas jóvenes y abrazándose con mucho cariño-

\- sensei… creo que, deberíamos hablar sobre los chicos que tendremos como genins -comento un hombre joven de cabellera plateada-

\- es verdad, lo siento… bueno quiero oír sus propuestas -dijo Minato mirando a los 4 Jounin sensei presentes-

\- yo Kakashi Hatake quiero a Menma Namikize, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno para conformar el equipo 7, pienso que con la amistad desarrollada entre ambos chicos lograremos un gran trabajo de equipo -dijo el pelipalta de medio rostro enmascarado haciendo sonreír al Hokage-

\- yo Kurenai Yuhi quiero a Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame para conformar al equipo 8, seguro que bajo mi tutela puedo volverlo un fuerte equipo de rastreo -comentó la mujer de ojos rojos y rizos azabaches-

\- yo Asuma Sarutobi quiero a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y a Chouji Akamishi para crear el nuevo equipo InoShikaCho -explicó el hombre de cabellos negros alborotados y barba-

\- yo Might Gai quiero a Tenten, Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga, estoy seguro que bajo mi tutela podremos florecer sus llamas de la juventud -dijo Gai provocando escalofríos a los presentes-

\- bien… yo como Hokage apruebo esos equipos y… -menciono para ser interrumpido por una persona-

\- creo que me olvidan a mí, Nya… -mencionó una voz desde las sombras-

\- es verdad, eres la Jounin del país de los demonios… lamento decirte que ya no quedan buenos genin, espero puedas comprenderlo -dijo Minato algo apenado por la situacion-

\- tranquilo Yondaime-sama, yo también tengo mis propuestas para mi equipo Nyaaa -exclamó pasándole 3 folders mientras los otros Jounin miraban con interés a la misteriosa mujer que no deseaba salir de las sombras-

Una vez que Minato abrió los folders se dio cuenta que estaba el de una chica de Konoha, el de Moka y el de Naruto algo que no le hizo mucha gracia, pues el no quería que ese chico tuviera alguien de quien aprender.

\- ¿esta segura de esto? Por que no voy a cambiarle de equipo si usted comienza a tener dificultades con Uzumaki -mencionó en un tono serio el Yondaime-

\- tan segura, como que Uzumaki-kun puede patear el trasero de cualquier genin entrenado por estos Jounin -comentó divertida, mientras los Jounin le daban mala cara-

\- bien… se lo advertí, apruebo su equipo. Así que los quiero mañana **TEMPRANO** -recalcó el hombre mientras a Kakashi le salía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- los quiero en la academia para que ustedes puedan recoger a sus genin -mencionó Minato serio- Ahora retírense -pidió el hombre mientras todos se iban dejándolo solo- ¨¿por que quiere entrenar a ese monstruo?¨ -se preguntó muy preocupado Minato-

Regresando con Naruto… Casa de los Uzumaki…

Ahora el rubio se encontraba en su casa sentado a la mesa mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Moka y su familia, pero sobre todo disfrutaba de un delicioso Ramen preparado por su madre.

\- mas -pidió el rubio dejando a Moka sorprendida por ver que ese ya era el plato numero 19 de Naruto-

\- no te sorprendas tanto niña, Naruto-kun come hasta 40 platos de Ramen sin sudar -aclaró Tsunade bebiendo de una copa de Sake-

\- aquí tienes cariño -dijo Kushina entregándole el bol de ramen a su hijo- y cuando llegaste Moka-chan, tu Oto-san me dijo que llegarías hoy pero no la hora -mencionó Kushina mirando a la pelirosada-

\- ¿conoce a mi Oto-sama? -preguntó Moka confundida-

\- si, Issa-san es buen amigo mío -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa- la verdad no es una coincidencia que llegaras a Konoha, Moka-chan, yo le pedí a Issa-san que te dejara venir para que tuvieras entrenamiento como Kunoichi -aclaró Kushina sorprendiendo a los chicos- pensé que tendría que presentarlos a ambos, pero fue una fortuna que se conocieran antes del examen, eso me hace muy feliz.

\- entonces la dirección que mi Oto-sama me dio ¿es esta? -preguntó impactada sacando un papel y mostrándoselo a Kushina-

\- efectivamente Moka-chan -respondió Kushina con una sonrisa traviesa- Bienvenida a casa -dijo Kushina con una cálida sonrisa-

\- Espere… yo… yo y Naruto-kun… bajo… bajo el mismo techo -mencionó sonrojada y con vapor saliéndole de los oídos-

\- ¡ESO ES ASOMBROSO DATTEBAYO! -gritó el rubio feliz de que su primera amiga fuera a vivir con ellos-

\- Kushina-Obasan ¿estas segura de esto? -preguntó Shizune algo nerviosa por la situación-

\- claro que si, ahora Naruto-kun quiero que cuando termines acompañes a Moka-chan a su habitación, ella tomara la de huéspedes que esta frente a tu habitación -dijo Kushina con una sonrisa- tu equipaje llego esta mañana así que no tienes de que preocuparte -mencionó Kushina mientras ambos chicos se levantaban-

\- vamos Moka-chan -dijo el rubio tomando por la mano a la chica, que no pudo mas que apenarse mas-

\- ha-hai -respondió ella con muchos nervios mientras seguía al rubio-

\- buena jugada Kushina-chan, traer una Youkai muy linda para emparentarla con Naruto-kun -mencionó Tsunade mirando a la pelirroja, mientras Shizune se sobre saltaba con la palabra emparentar-

\- ¿QUEEEE? -gritó Shizune-

\- tranquilas no se trata de eso, Issa-san me pidió de favor que ayudara a su hija ahora que sus poderes están sellados y se me ocurrió que podría acogerla en casa para que ella aprenda a ser una Kunoichi y pueda defenderse por si sola sin depender tanto de sus poderes de Youkai -explicó Kushina- y con lo de emparentarlos no es mala idea, pero eso ya es asunto de ellos y como lleven su relación de amigos -explicó la mujer-

Habitación de Moka…

El lugar era espacioso para una persona, había una cama individual, un pequeño librero, escritorio y un ropero.

\- bueno Moka-chan, espero que te sientas cómoda -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la chica miraba su nueva habitación, para después sentarse en su cama-

\- es muy bonita -mencionó ella mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado-

\- bueno, mi habitación es la de enfrente… si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo -mencionó el rubio-

\- yo… NARUTO-KUN -exclamó ella lanzándose sobre el rubio mientras ambos se sonrojaban con la cercanía que tenían-

\- Moka-chan -mencionó el rubio perdido en la chica-

\- Naruto-kun -dijo la pelirosada mirando al oji azul-

\- Moka-chan -dijo Naruto, mirando como ella cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a el lentamente a el, Naruto estaba confundido pero después…-

\- KAPUCHUUUU -exclamó Moka con felicidad mordiendo el cuello del rubio que solo pudo sonreír nervioso ante eso-

\- ¨Espero poder acostumbrarme¨ -pensó el rubio sin sentir dolor alguno, mientras Moka disfrutaba de la sangre del rubio-

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno amigos se que es rápido pero tengo la inspiración a todo lo que da y decidí traerles el cap 2 de Hanyou.

\- _Bueno al menos puedo agradecer que hagas tu trabajo como debe de ser –Mencionó Gardevoir satisfecha con los avances de Kachorro-_

**\- Kachorro-san se que se siente muy feliz pero ya tiene muchos días sin actualizar sus historias mas atrasadas, debería de centrarse en ellas –Mencionó la vaquera con preocupación-**

Tranquila Aj-chan, ya tengo varias historias adelantadas y no dire cuales, pero quiero que sepan que esta semana que vienen verán varias actualizaciones.

**\- Bueno supongo solo es cuestión de esperar, le pido por favor que tome mas enserio la situación –Pidió la rubia mirando al chico perro-**

-_ Tranquila querida, Kachorrito puede ser un desobligado, perezoso y cabeza hueca, pero sin duda cuando promete algo lo cumple, creeme –Dijo la Pokémon Psíquica-_

No se si sentirme halagado y ofendido, pero ya que… le dejo el cap 2 aquí.

Cap 2.- Equipo y Reencuentro.

Es una mañana tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, en estos momentos la linda Moka Akayisha despierta de sus sueños, miro la habitación donde durmió para después recordar la platica del día anterior con Kushina Uzumaki, la chica sonrió al saber que no tendría por que estar sola, ahora tenia a un amigo que la ayudaría en su camino como Kunoichi.

La jovencita salió de su cama removiendo las blancas sabanas, ahora estaba luciendo una camiseta rosada de pequeños tirantes la cual tenia el diseño de un curioso y amigable murciélago café en el pecho, también lleva unos shorts blancos a la altura del muslo. Una vez de pie esta camino hacia la ventana y logro ver a Naruto en la parte trasera de la casa, se sonrojo levemente al ver a su amigo vistiendo solo unos pantalones negros mientras su perfecto torso quedaba a la vista. Por el lado de Kushina, la pelirroja tenia su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, llevaba un top deportivo color blanco que apenas cubría su pecho, ademas de llevar unos shorts verde que llegaba a medio muslo.

Con Naruto…

Naruto evadía con mucha dificultad los ataques de su madre quien era mucho mas rápida que el, en varios momentos la pelirroja estuvo por contarle el pecho con la katana que llevaba en manos, pero por los pelos el terminaba evadiendo los rápidos ataques. Armándose de valor Naruto arremetió contra Kushina quien al recibir el corte del kunai que usaba Naruto, termino desaparecido en un kawarimi dejando un tronco como su remplazo. El rubio se puso alerta pues su madre podía aparecer en cualquier momento, fue entonces que tres shuriken aparecieron por su derecha, lo cual obligo al rubio a desviarlos con su kunai, una vez fuera de peligro estudio el lado por el que fe atacado pero no había nadie.

En ese momento algo lo atrapo por la espalda al momento en que un objeto filoso se situaba en su garganta y dos cosas redondas y suaves hacían presión contra su espalda, Naruto se sorprendió ante esto, fue entonces que reacciono al recordar el acuerdo con su madre.

\- ¡HICISTE TRAMPA! –Gritó de forma acusadora mientras se separaba de ella que lo miraba de forma seria-

\- ¡ESTAS SIENDO DEMASIADO LENTO! –Gritó Kushina interrumpiendolo al momento de estampar su puño contra la cabeza de Naruto, lo cual dio como resultado que el chico se llevara las manos a su área afectada la cual humeaba por la velocidad y fuera que fue golpeado-

\- ¡ITETETETE! -Exclamó el chico acuclillado en el suelo y gracias al dolor y sus emociones termino revelando su apariencia de Hanyou, sus orejas de lobo estaban caídas, un pequeño colmillo se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios y había una pequeña lágrima reprimida intentando bajar- MAMÁ ESO ES INJUSTO DIJISTE QUE NO USARIAS JUTSU -Dijo el rubio molesto y de forma acusadora mientras su cola aparecía completamente tiesa-

\- Naruto, no debes fiarte de la palabra de tu enemigo -Mencionó Kushina que en estos momentos se sentaba en el suelo frente al rubio- Si tienes ese tipo de pensamientos, siempre terminaras perdiendo -Declaró la pelirroja en posición de loto, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados-

\- Lo se Kaa-san, pero ten encuentra que solo me estas permitiendo usar mi mano izquierda –Se justificó el rubio mientras su madre miraba que el chico tenía amarrada la mano derecha atada a la espalda, para después pasar de forma inconsciente su vista por el pecho de su hijo lo cual ocasiono que tuviera un pequeño sonrojo y cerrara los ojos intentando poner su mente en blanco-

\- Esa no es ninguna excusa, yo a tu edad podía derrotar a un shinobi clase A sin usar las manos –Mencionó la pelirroja con mucha confianza-

\- La seducción no vale, un combate no se gana con seducción –Se quejó Naruto que había desatado su mano y ahora se encontraba haciendo un puchero de desacuerdo-

\- Son las ventajas de ser una Kunoichi hermosa –Respondió con confianza la mujer mientras hacia una posee sexy que solo provoco que el chico se apenara y se pusiera tan rojo como el cabello de su madre- ¿Tu que piensas Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Kushina con un tono extraño-

\- Bueno… si… eres muy linda mamá –Mencionó el rubio muy apenado, el cual termino siendo abrazado por la pelirroja-

\- Awww mi pequeño cachorro me cree bonita, esto es tan vergonzoso pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz –Exclamó riendo como colegiala mientras abrazaba a Naruto contra su pecho al momento en que unas orejas cafés salían sobre la cabeza de Kushina y una cola peluda aparecía a su espalda mientras se movía a los lados demostrando felicidad-

\- Mamá… No…. Puedo…. Respi… Rar –Dijo el rubio con voz cortada al sentir tanta presión en su pecho y espalda por la fuerza de su madre-

\- Ay perdóname –Se disculpó la mujer con mucha pena soltando a su hijo- Perdón hijo es que… tu sabes… ya es la época en la que yo –Mencionó con pena la pelirroja pues no le gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema-

\- No… No te preocupes Mamá se que no fue tu intención –Respondió Naruto de forma comprensiva-

\- ¨Mi hijo es tan lindo¨ -Pensó feliz la mujer al darse cuenta del hijo que tenia-Gracias cariño, la verdad es que odio esta temporada como no tienes idea, mis instintos se vuelven locos –Mencionó Kushina agachando la cabeza por la pena-

\- Tranquila, se que podrás controlarlo como has hecho tantas veces, ademas puedes contar conmigo Mamá yo siempre estaré para apoyarte en todo –Dijo el rubio con una voz compasiva que hizo sonreír a la mujer-

\- Gracias bebé, se que siempre puedo contar contigo –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba los mechones rebeldes de la frente- Creo que ya es hora de que te alistes, hoy es tu gran día –Mencionó Kushina- Anda, ve a bañarte les preparare el desayuno a ti y a Moka-chan –Comentó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie mientras su hijo le imitaba-

\- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor –Mencionó el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla para después retirarse, mientras Kushina sonreía-

Minutos mas tarde Kushina ya tenia preparados los almuerzos a Naruto y Moka, curiosamente el de Naruto estaba envuelto en un pañuelo con pequeños lobos grises mientras el de Moka en un pañuelo con pequeños murciélagos sonrientes de color café.

\- Que les vaya bien chicos –Gritó Kushina al ver como ambos chicos caminaban juntos en dirección a la academia para saber el resultado de los equipos shinobi-

\- Naruto-kun espérame –Gritó Shizune que salió de la casa pero fue detenida por Kushina, quien le había agarrado del cuello de su kimono negro- Oba-san tengo que ir con Naruto-kun –Mencionó la morena intentando alcanzar al rubio-

\- Shizune creo que a Naruto-kun le vendría bien un poco de espacio –Dijo Kushina con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

\- ¿Eh? –Mencionó confundida Shizune-

\- Anda, ven vayamos a comprar comida hoy preparare algo muy especial por que una amiga vendrá a comer –Dijo Kushina jalando a una Chibi-Shizune que lloraba al no poder hacer lo que quería-

\- No es justo, yo quería pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun –Se quejo al momento de cruzarse de brazos-

\- Tranquila hija, Naruto-kun siempre te va a querer el jamas se olvidaría de ti, después de todo eres muy importante para el, el mismo me lo dijo –Comentó Kushina con una sonrisa haciendo que Shizune se sonrojara al saber eso-

\- Lo… ¿Lo dices enserio Oba-san? –Preguntó con sus mejillas levemente coloradas-

\- Si, ahora ven vayamos a comprar –Pidió Kushina caminando en dirección al mercado-

\- Hai –Respondió emocionada la chica-

Mientras tanto en la academia…

\- Bueno chicos a partir de ahora todos son ninjas, pero lo mas difícil esta por comenzar –Dijo Iruka mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos que le prestaban la debida atención- En estos momentos ustedes se encuentran en el nivel genin y debo decirles que serán integrados en equipos de tres, cada uno de esos equipos será encabezado por un jounin –sentenció el chunin-

\- ¿Equipos de tres integrantes? –Preguntó Sakura, una joven pelirosa de corto cabello que legaba a la altura del cuello, lindos ojos verde jade y piel blanca. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta roja sin mangas que cubre su pecho copa doble A, lleva unos guantes negros, botas negras hasta la rodilla, mallas negras que terminaban a la altura de sus muslos y una minifalda y coderas de color rosa mientras su banda ninja es de color rojo-

\- Vaya, parece que alguien estará en el equipo de Menma-kun –Mencionó una linda rubia de ojos verdes. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta de cuello alto y sin mangas que cubre su pecho copa doble B, lleva una falda con abertura a ambos lados de las caderas dejando así apreciar sus lindas piernas. Lleva unos protectores de red que cubren sus codos y rodillas mientras sus sandalias son de color negro- me pregunto ¿Quién será? –Preguntó con intenciones de molestar a la pelirosada-

\- No tengo idea –Respondió Sakura con un tono molesto- ¨CHAAAA VOY A ESTAR CON MENMA-KUN ASI QUE ALEJATE DE EL BRUJA¨ -gritó el Inner de Sakura con gran furia-

\- ¨Equipos de tres integrantes… espero que no me toque con algún fracasado que me atrase en mi entrenamiento¨ -pensó Sasuke esperando los resultados. Su vestimenta en estos momentos consta de una camiseta blanca de manga larga la cual esta abierta y deja al descubierto su torso, lleva unos pantalones negros estilo anbu y unas sandalias negras-

\- Por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando me toque estar en un equipo con chicas lindas –Comentó Menma sonriendo mientras usaba sus brazos como almohada y subía los pies al escritorio-

\- ¡MENMA BAJA LOS PIES DEL ESCRITORIO, NO ESTAS DE VACACIONES! –gritó Mizuki muy enojada mientras le arrojaba un borrador a la cabeza-

\- Tranquila Mizuki-sensei, e mas estoy de humor para invitarle una cita… usted escoja el restaurante que desee –Comentó el pelirrojo con mucha arrogancia, mientras las chicas de su clase se frustraban ante la idea de que su Menma-kun saliera con la albina, mientras otras mordían un pañuelo pensando que eso se trataba de una injusticia-

\- Lo siento Gaki, no salgo con menores… ademas ya tengo planes con Iruka-kun –Dijo la albina sonrojando al moreno-

\- Usted se lo pierde –Respondió con indiferencia el Namikaze que seguía en la misma posición-

\- Menma has caso a lo que dice Mizuki –Pidió el chunin secundando la idea de su compañera, pero sin dejar de sentir algo de pena-

\- ¨Espero que me toque con Naruto-kun¨ -Pensó Moka con muchas esperanzas-

\- Tranquila todo saldrá bien –Apoyó el oji azul con una sonrisa-

\- Hai –Respondió Moka-

\- Bien chicos comencemos… -Dijo Iruka tomando unas listas- comencemos con el equipo 7 debido a que los equipos anteriores siguen ejerciendo su cargo –Aclaro-

\- Menma Namikaze –Mencionó la peliblanca- Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha –Dijo Mizuki haciendo que muchas de las chicas del salon mataran a Sakura con la mirada al estar enel equipo de os dos chicos mas guapos del salon-

\- Equipo 8 –Dijo Iruka- Hinata Hyuga.

\- Hai –Respondió una joven de largo cabello azul el cual llegaba a la altura de su espalda, mientras dos largos mechones de cabello enmarcaban ambos lados de su rostro, es de ojos perlados y piel blanca, su vestimenta consta de una sudadera color lavanda con leves toques de blanco en la cual se puede apreciar su desarrollado busto copa CC casi D, lleva nos pantalones azules que delineaban sus caderas y largas piernas, mientras sus sandalias eran de color negro al igual que su banda ninja la cual esta en su cuello-

\- Kiba Inuzku y Shino Aburame –Nombró el Chunin haciendo que el castaño con marcas rojas sonriera y un joven de gabardina verde con capucha y anteojos oscuros asintiera-

\- Maldición por que te toco en ese equipo –se quejo Ino con una vena punzante en su frente mientras su atención se centraba en Sakura quien se burlaba de ella-

\- ¨KASHIIN EL VERDADERO AMOR CONQUISTA TODO¨ -Gritaba su Inner mientras Sakura sonreía de forma burlona mientras con su mano hacia el símbolo de victoria con sus dedos-

\- No lo entiendo ¿Qué le ven a un chico como Menma? Ni que fuera tan especial –Comentó un chico de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta que le daba estilo de piña, su ropa constaba de una camiseta negra de manga larga, unos pantalones, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias negras-

\- Tu no tienes idea de nada Shikamaru ¿Qué no lo vez? –preguntó Ino mirando al chico que estaba sentado a su lado-

\- No, por que yo no soy una chica –Respondió en un tono aburrido el chico-

\- Ay –Suspiro la rubia- Tu eres tan egocentrista, los celos son terribles –Mencionó la linda rubia con una sonrisa- Odiaría tener que estar en tu equipo –Dijo la oji verde-

\- Equipo 10… Ino Yamanaka, Shimaru Nara –Mencionó Iruka sorprendiendo a la rubia-

\- ¿Eh? –Exclamó disconforme la rubia-

\- jeje ¿Dijiste algo de odiar estar en mi equipo? –Preguntó el Nara de forma burlona-

\- Y… Choji Akimichi –Dijo Iruka nombrando al ultimo integrante del equipo 10-

Choji Akimichi, un joven de larga cabellera castaña y cuerpo robusto, su ropa tiene un estilo similar al de una armadura samurai con detalles de rojo y gris, lleva unos pantalones negros junto a unas sandalias negras. En estos momentos el chico se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

\- ¨Ay con el gordinflón no¨ -Pensó Ino tomando su cabeza con ambas manos mientras recargaba su frente en el escritorio ante tal decepción-

\- Bueno ahora el ultimo equipo antes de retirarnos –Dijo Iruka-

\- El equipo 13 esta conformado por Naruto Uzumaki –Comenzó Mizuki- Moka Akashiya –Siguió haciendo que ambos chicos sonrieran- y Kurumu Kurono –Terminó la albina nombrando a la ultima integrante-

\- ¿Kurono? –Preguntó Naruto confundido para que en ese momento la puerta del salón fuera abierta-

En ese momento la atención de todos se centro al ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos azul celeste atados en una pequeña cola de caballo, su piel tan blanca como la luna y unos hermosos ojos color púrpura. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo lo cual hacia resaltar su voluminoso pecho copa DD, la cual dejaba ver una parte de su plano vientre, lleva una falda tipo colegiala color negro la cual llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, sus piernas son cubiertas con unas calcetas blancas que llegan a la altura de sus rodillas y lleva unas sandalias negras, mientras lleva unos guantes negros que terminan a la altura de sus codos.

\- Soy yo –Respondió la chica provocando que los ojos de todos los chicos se volvieran corazones, claro con sus excepciones… Shikamaru tenia un leve sonrojo al igual que Sasuke, pero Naruto simplemente se dedicaba a hablar con Moka, algo que no le gusto para nada a la recién llegada-

\- ¡IRUKA SENSEI PROTESTO! –gritó Menma furioso- NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE EL FRACASADO DE NARUTO TENGA A DOS HERMOSAS CHICAS EN SU EQUIPO, PIDO UN CAMBIO DE INTEGRANTES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE –Ordenó el pelirrojo-

\- Menma tu no tienes poder ni voto en esta situación, los sensei escogen a sus discípulos y Yondaime-sama se encarga de decidir si el equipo será aceptado o no –Respondió de forma tranquila el Umino, haciendo que el pelirrojo se cruzara de brazos molesto-

\- Bueno chicos sus sensei vendrán en unos momentos así que háganos el favor de esperar pacientemente –Pidió Mizuke, que apreso el brazo de Iruka entre sus pechos- Y tu me debes unos tallarines así que vamos –Comentó la linda albina con una sonrisa mientras sacaba a Iruka que solo podía suspirar ante las ideas de su compañera-

Los minutos pasaron y ante los chicos llegaron varios jonin que se llevaban a los gennin de familias civiles, después de 10 minutos de espera apareció otro grupo pero este era dirigido por un peliplata que solo podía bufar con molestia ante las exigencias de su sensei, este era seguido por una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados y ojos rojos, un hombre de piel oscura, cabellos y barba azabache.

\- Bueno chicos estoy buscando al… -Mencionó el peliplata que termino siendo interrumpido cuando una extraña mujer de corta cabellera castaña clara y con anteojos rosados-

\- Con permiso, con permiso –Dijo moviéndose entre los Jounin para llegar hasta el frente- Equipo 13 por favor sean amables de seguirme –Pidió la hermosa mujer, ella lleva una camiseta sin mangas color blanca la cual dejaba apreciar su voluminoso pecho copa D, lleva una falda negra a la altura de sus muslos, mientras sus sandalias son blancas-

En ese momento el grupo de Naruto se puso de pie y siguió a la mujer que solo sonreía al ser seguida por su grupo de gennin.

\- la verdad odio a esa mujer –Comentó Kurenai la amante del orden-

\- bueno, Equipo 7 los veo en la azotea en 5 minutos –Dijo el peliplata usando su dedo índice para señalar el techo-

Mientras con Naruto…

El equipo 13 había llegado a un pequeño campo donde procedieron a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

\- Mucho gusto chicos, a partir de ahora yo seré su sensei, así que… por que no comenzamos con una pequeña presentación Nyaa…. –Maulló la mujer- bien yo comenzare y diré mi motivo por el que los escogí cuando ustedes hayan terminado. Mi nombre es Shizuka Nekonome, me gusta el pescado, disfrutar de los calidos dias de verano y saber que mis enseñansas haran de mis alumnos unos fuertes ninjas de bien, odio el frio y mi sueño para el futuro es encontrar una pareja con la cual compartir mi vida. Muy bien ¿quien sigue? –Preguntó con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa-

\- Yo –Dijo la peliazulada levantando la mano- Mi nombre es Kurumu Kurono y me gusta seducir a los hombres –Mencionó con una voz sensual mientras se acercaba un poco a Naruto que solo sonreía un poco nervioso, al momento en que Moka se sentiía incomoda- Odio no cumplir mis objetivos y mi sueño para el futuro es tener mi propio harem de chicos guapos –Comentó con una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba corriendo al ser rodeada por varios jóvenes de cuerpos musculosos y apariencias deseables-

\- Vaya esto es… lindo –Comentó la mujer un poco incomoda- ¿Quién sigue? –Preguntó mirando a sus dos alumnos-

\- ¿Por qué no comienzas Moka-chan? –Preguntó Naruto mirando a su amiga-

\- Yo… Yo… Hai –Respondió un poco nerviosa- Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, me gusta estar con Naruto-kun y no me gusta las personas abusivas –Dijo con gran timidez- mi sueño es… es… -Mencionó al momento en que su rostro adquiría un lindo sonroso-

\- Tranquila Akashiya-san, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres, lo importante es saber estar comodo con nosotros y nuestro equipo –Comentó la mujer intenando darle calma a la chica-

\- hai, gracias Shizuka-sensei –Respondió la chica-

\- Bueno es mi turno deberás –Comentó con una sonrisa el rubio- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son estar con Moka-chan, Shizune-Nee, mi Kaa-san y Baa-chan, ademas de probar distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos, no me gusta las personas que te juzgan sin concerte y mi sueño es ser el mejor shinobi de todos, para poner en alto el nombre de mi clan –Dijo entusiasmado el chico-

\- Muy buena meta Naruto-kun –halago la mujer- bueno ahora vienen mi razón por la que los escogí y esa es por que yo… -En ese momento dos mechones de su cabello se pusieron tiesos sobre su cabeza, para después una cola apareciera detrás- Soy una Nekomusume (Mujer Gato).

Ante dichas palabras los chicos se impresionaron, pues no podían creer que su maestra fuera un Youkai.

\- También se que en este equipo ustedes son Youkai, excepto…. Tu –Dijo señalando a Naruto-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Preguntó Naruto muy confundido-

\- Bueno eso es por que yo conozco a tu madre, Kushina-chan es muy buena amiga mía Nyaa –Explicó la Nekomusume- bueno se supone que debía hacerles una prueba pero… confío en que ustedes no me decepcionaran –Dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno Naruto-kun ¿Que tal si me llevas con tu madre? –Preguntó la mujer poniéndose de pie- tengo muchos deseos de verle-

\- Claro… supongo –Respondió Naruto- Kurumu-chan ¿Quieres venir? –Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se molestara por como la llamo-

\- Lo haré ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y desde este momento te lo digo… llamame Kurumu-sama o te ira muy mal –Mencionó al momento en que sus garras crecían y tocaban la barbilla del rubio, lo cual asusto a Moka-

\- Claro Kurumu-chan –Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa lo cual hizo enojar mas a Kurumu-

\- Baka –Murmuró disconforme al momento en que un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

El grupo tardo unos minutos en llegar a casa donde termino siendo recibido por un efusivo abrazo de Shizune.

\- NARUTO-KUN NO SABES QUE FELIZ ESTOY, AHORA CON TU EQUIPO Y TU RANGO ESTAS MAS CERCA DE TU SUEÑO DE SER RECONOCIDO COO EL MEJOR SHINOBI DE TODO EL MUNDO –Dijo la morena haciendo que la sensei y compañeras de Naruto tuvieran una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca

\- Eto… Shizune-san, Naruto-kun necesita respirar –Dijo la pelirosada preocupada por su amigo-

\- ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Shizune mirando al rubio el cual estaba tan pálido como las paredes de yeso-

\- ¨Lo dejo sin energía… ¿Acaso esta mujer es una Succubu?¨ -Pensó Kurumu mirando de forma analitica a Shizune-

\- Naruto-kun ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Moka ayudando a Naruto-

\- Hai Moka-chan, no te preocupes –Respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie de forma lenta-

\- Naruto-kun veo que ya llegaste –Dijo Kushina haciendo acto de presencia-

En ese momento los anteojos de la castaña adquirieron un brillo , mientras su cola se volvía visible, sus orejas se tensaban y sus garras crecían para después saltarle encima a Kushina quien logro detenerla en el acto.

\- Sensei, Mamá –Exclamó Naruto ante las reacciones de ambas-

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te miraba… Kushina-chan –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras forcejeaba con la pelirroja que tambien dio a conocer su forma semi Youkai-

\- Lo mismo digo Shizuka-chan –Respondió haciendo mas fuerza mientras ganaban terreno-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –comenzaron a reír ambas mujeres par después abrazarse dejando a sus alumnos/hijo completamente confundidos-

\- no has cambiado en nada Kushina-chan,sigues igual de hermosa que antes, creo que incluso tu fuerza es mayor –halagó Shizuka-

\- y tu eres ams rapida que antes gatita, me dejaste sorprendida, apenas si pude reaccionar –Respondió Kushina a la castaña-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Naruto-

\- Naruto-kun, te presento a una de mis mejores amigas, Shizuka Nekonome estoy seguro que ya sabes que ella es una Youkai –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras su hijo asentía- bueno, yo le pedí que viniera a Konoha para que me ayudara en tu entrenamiento ya que estaba seguro que nadie querría entrenarte por las estupideces que dicen los consejeros de ti –Explicó Kushina a su hijo-

\- Kushi-chan, nunca me dijiste que tu hijo era tan apuesto –Susurró Nekonome a Kushina quien se sonrrojó ante las palabras de su amiga, al igual que Naruto pues su sentido del oído era muy desarrollado-

\- aa pues…¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA GATA PERVERTIDA! –Gritó un poco avergonzada la pelirroja que termino calmándose segundo se después- Bueno, supongo que tienes hambre, pasa… hice tu favorito –Dijo un poco molesta, mientras a la Nekomusume le brillaron los anteojos mientras una linea de baba bajaba por la comisura de sus labios-

\- ¿BARBO AL VAPOR? –Preguntó la mujer gato- Caminando dentro de la casa mientras seguía a su amiga-

\- Si –Respondió Kushina- Por cierto… tenia entendido que tomarías a Naruto-kun y a Moka-chan como aprendices pero… esa chica por alguna razón me parece familiar –Dijo Kushina mirando a la seria peli celeste-

\- Aaa pues… ella… ella es –Mencionó un poco dudosa-

\- Hola soy Kushina Uzumaki, mamá de Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Kushina a la chica-

\- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurumu kurono –Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Kushina quedaba helada-

\- Ku… Ku… Kurono –Murmuró la pelirroja-

\- Kushi-chan cálmate, todo tiene una explicación Nya –Pedía la castaña un poco nerviosa-

\- ¡ERES LA HIJA DE AGEHA! –Gritó señalando a la confundida peliceleste que solo parpadeaba sin entender mucho-

\- Si –Respondió la chica mientras el instinto asesino de Kushina se elevaba por los cielos-

\- Shiiiizuuuuukaaaaaa –Gritó la pelirroja furiosa-

\- ¡KUSHI-CHAAAN NO ME MATES! –gritó aterrada la Nekomusume completamente aterrada-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, la verdad es que yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo, bueno nos leemos pronto.

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
